In modern hair styling it is customary for people who want to look their best to reshape their hair by forming it around curlers or the like, usually after, or in conjunction with shampooing or other treatment by liquid and/or heat. However, all curlers available to date are believed to share one or more disadvantages. A big disadvantage is awkard curler shape which makes the user uncomfortable when resting, with a tendency to pull the hair and dig into the scalp, and which has an untidy appearance, pointing in various directions and showing different amounts of hair wrapped around in different ways, and held by obtrusive members.
Another big disadvantage with conventional curler design is in the type curl produced, normally a curl with the axis tangent to the head of the user.
Other disadvantages of conventional curler design include bulkiness, slowness and difficulty in applying to the hair and sometimes in removal from the hair, monotonous and undefined showings of tint and shape.